Network management tools analyze event data generated by autonomous software agents or otherwise originating from devices on a managed network. Known schemes for using such network management tools have many disadvantages, however. For example, many developers of network management tools only contemplate use within a single local enterprise; as a result, known network management tools cannot accommodate overlapping IP addresses that may occur if the data being collected originates from two or more local networks.
In addition, network management tools are sometimes located within network management systems that are remote from the managed network. But, because such remote network management systems typically require reliable data transport between the managed network and the management tools, it may not be feasible to use an Internet connection for such data transport.
The above shortcomings constrain the ability of a service provider to leverage one or more network management tools across multiple managed (customer) networks. Moreover, existing network management systems and methods do not effectively utilize multiple managements tools, as might be required, for example, in a multi-subscriber environment, or for improving the fault tolerance of a network management system.